


Rose Golden

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Royalty, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: "I told you you didn’t have to call me that.”“What would you prefer, my prince?” The gardener looks up at him, smiling.“That. Your prince.”~~~Once upon a time there was a wonderful Prince and he was set to be King, supreme ruler of his kingdom, but there was one problem with that plan: the Prince was madly in love with a gardener.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Rose Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Another one by yours truly.

“Ten… Ten…? Ten!”

“Hm?” Ten snaps out of his daydream to look up at his mother, tapping a baton against a map of the new world displayed on the wall in yellow paper and different colors neatly separated by lines, rivers and borders. Their kingdom lies near the center, a little off by centimeters to the southeast. His mother sighs loudly, shaking her head and resting her hands on her hips. Her yellow dress seems to shimmer under the sunlight coming in from the open entryway to the left, leading to a balcony showcasing the rest of their palace and grounds.

“You weren’t listening at all, were you?”

Ten smiles sheepishly.

“You need to know this, Ten. It’s important if you wish to ascend to the throne. Your father and I are getting too old to rule. Our people need a king that is evolving with them.”

“And, more importantly—” his father adds, sitting off to the side with an attendant serving him tea—“you must know this for your coming marriage. This betrothal will finally ease our tensions with the Sinitics in the north.” He sips his tea and then sets it down with a sigh. “The faith of our kingdom lies on you, son.”

“I know. I understand where my responsibilities lie.” He smiles, safely avoiding back-talking and stating his displeasure with the blatant exchange of his hand for the sake of politics. He stands, pushing away from his desk. “You both have nothing to worry about. You’ve taught me all I need to know since I was a child.”

The king and queen exchange a glance and then smile. “Very well,” his mother says. “Lesson over for today. You’re free to go.”

Ten grins and is about to dash off when he remembers his manners and bows deeply to his parents before marching to the door and then breaking into a sprint as he passes the entryway. He thinks he hears his parents sigh but he doesn’t get to linger on it as he runs through the halls of the palace, his bare feet don’t make a sound against the stone floors. He slows as he makes it outside and hops down the cement stairs to the cleared out dirt paths of the gardens.

The sun shines high in the sky, past its highest point. He fixes his pants, making sure the red luxurious cloth is fixed low on his hips, inching dangerously close to his pelvis. His chest and abdomen are covered by a simple yellow cloth wrapped over one shoulder and tied on his lower back snugly. He makes sure his golden hairpins are still securely holding his long hair up before strutting through the gardens, a maze of vegetation managed to by a troop of gardeners, but he’s not here to admire the green richness of it all or any of the wild flowers.

In fact, he’s not there for something, he’s there for someone. He sees the person he’s searching for and smiles wide, checking his hair once again before approaching. Ahead lies a small pond with a grand golden rain tree growing over it, the yellow flowers in full bloom thanks to the summer season. His favorite gardener is crouching beside the pond, yanking wild weeds out from the edges of the small pond. 

He doesn’t notice him standing there until he catches a glimpse of him from the corner of his eye. The gardener does a double-take, his eyes going wide as he bows. “Good afternoon, your highness.”

Ten smiles and giggles. “I told you you didn’t have to call me that.”

“What would you prefer, my prince?” The gardener looks up at him, smiling. His eyes trail over his form making Ten feel a surge of adrenaline through his veins, excited fire in his lower belly.

“That. Your prince—” he taps his finger against his chin, glancing up—“Or maybe you can call me yours, period.”

The gardener blushes pink and giggles as he stands, a few centimeters taller, pale skin tanned from constantly working in the sun, and lean form full of muscles from all the labor. “Done with your lessons for the day, Tenie?”

“Yes! Finally,” Ten groans. “I swear it’s like they love torturing me, Yongie.”

“They mean well,” Taeyong crouches again beside the pond, gesturing into the waters at the variety of fish swimming lazily. He procures a pouch full of their food for the day, offering it to the prince.

Ten takes a handful and sprinkles it in, smiling when the fish poke up to eat the nubs. “I suppose they do, but still. Sometimes I wish I was born a commoner like you.”

“I don’t think you’d survive the work, Tenie,” Taeyong chuckles.

Ten smiles, rolling his eyes. “And that’s not even the worst part. They’re all excited about my betrothal to that stranger. My mother says in their lands he is revered as the most handsome man, but that’s not all. My _father_ picked him. Do you know what that means?”

“Um, he really is handsome?”

“No, it means he’s probably an angel. Obeys all his parent’s wishes and is respectful and caring and doesn’t break any rules. Ughh, do you know how infuriating that is? He’ll probably be expecting a good partner to cater to all his needs. A pretty side piece,” Ten grumbles, sprinkling the last of the food to the fishes.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Ok, a beautiful side piece, but a side piece nonetheless.” Ten chuckles at Taeyong’s surprised expression. He loves teasing him.

“No one in this world deserves you, Tenie. You’re too good for us,” he smiles, setting the empty bag aside with the weeds he was picking.

“I disagree. I can think of one person deserving of all this intellect and beauty,” he turns to face Taeyong, resting his chin on his knees cutely. “And he truly is the most handsome in all of Siam and the most kind. I’m sure he’d treat me exactly as I want to be treated.”

Taeyong blushes again and smiles, “He is the luckiest person in this realm.”

“You are,” Ten grins when the blush on Taeyong’s cheeks deepens in its color. He glances around to make sure there’s no one else near them and when they see no one else in the surrounding garden, they sit together at the foot of the tree, blocked out of view from the towering palace by the multitude of yellow flowers like a blanket. 

Ten sighs happily, leaning into Taeyong’s side, resting his head on his shoulder, a smile permanent on his lips with the firm touch of Taeyong’s arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close. “How is your day so far, my love?”

“Fine. We had to relocate a hive this morning because it was too close to the paths and luckily we didn’t get stung too bad and no bees were hurt, well except for the ones that stung us.”

Ten shudders, “I don’t understand how you can stand insects. I would die.”

“That’s why you live in a palace, Tenie. But the best part of my day has definitely been seeing you.”

Ten smiles hard, feels his cheeks burn warm, and nuzzles against Taeyong.

“I would run away from here if I could, if it means I get to be with you. Imagine it. We’d have a nice little home beside a river or a waterfall and we’d be happy with that. I would be over the moon if I were able to call you my husband, if I got to be by your side for as long as I live.”

Taeyong smiles and presses a soft peck to his temple. “And I’d protect you from all of the insects.”

“Yes! See, we’re made for each other!” Ten grins cheekily, looking up at Taeyong. Their noses are nearly touching and Ten is overcome with emotion for him. He’s been in love with him ever since they were children, ever since Taeyong was bought, ever since he helped him when he tripped and scraped his knee while running through the gardens even though he knew he’d be punished for touching the young prince.

His destiny is to one day rule these lands and Taeyong’s destiny is to tend to these plants and fishes as long as his body will allow him. He wishes so badly he could change their fates, make their stars align so they can create their own future.

He rests a hand against his cheek, smiling when Taeyong leans into it, closing his eyes with content. A small scar rests beside his right eye like a tiny rose. Very fitting, he thinks. He would give up everything to shout to the whole world that he belongs to Taeyong and Taeyong only.

“Yongie… I love you.”

“I love you too, Tenie, so much.” Taeyong opens his eyes, staring into his with an intense sincerity. And Ten can’t take it any longer. He wraps his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders and pulls him down, pressing their lips together in a kiss, pouring all his longing into it. He arches towards him when his other hand comes to rest on his hip.

Their hearts are racing, dopamine and love flood their bodies as if for a second all their dreams became reality, as if they were truly alone in a world of their own making. They break the kiss only to allow themselves a moment to breathe, resting their foreheads together.

“I would give you anything you wish, Tenie. I would make sure you are never needing of anything. I would…” Taeyong whispers.

Ten smiles, nuzzling their noses together, “All I need is you.”

Taeyong giggles and Ten presses their lips together again, whining in his throat softly when the hands on his waist draw him in even closer. He really might just die from the pure adrenaline rushing through him. He’s secretly been Taeyong’s for so long, but their chances of spending time together have only grown shorter and shorter as they’ve grown.

They jump apart when they hear someone running towards them. Adrenaline turns into panic as Ten fixes himself up and Taeyong returns to the pond’s edge as if he’d been pulling weeds this whole time. Ten sighs in relief to see it’s only his personal guard.

“Prince Ten!” The tall man bows, spear at his side.

“What’s the matter now? My parents already dismissed me for the day, Johnny.” His guard is his friend, but he doesn’t know of his relationship with the gardener, at least he thinks he doesn’t know. And he has the worst timing in the world, he can’t help it if he gets annoyed.

“A scout has just arrived at the palace. The prince of the Sinitics will be here by morning. The king and queen have decided the wedding will take place tomorrow and have called for you to start the preparations.”

“What?! He wasn’t supposed to be here for another few months!”

Johnny flinches ever so slightly but doesn’t fidget. “His Majesty must be eager to meet you.”

Ten resists the urge to glance at Taeyong and clicks his tongue, waving Johnny away. “I’ll be there in a minute. Leave me.”

“But, your highness—”

“Leave me be.”

Johnny nods briskly, bows, and turns right around, marching off. Ten exhales when he’s no longer visible and slumps against the tree, running his hands over his face.

“Are you ok, Tenie?” Taeyong asks softly.

“No… No, this… This wasn’t supposed to be like this… We were supposed to have more time. I wish we had more time.” His heart starts to thud painfully in his chest and he’s on the verge of tears. “Yongie…”

Taeyong has his soiled hands on his lap and little tears are running over his cheeks. The sight breaks his heart.

“I’m sorry, Yongie… I’m sorry… This would be easier if we didn’t… if I hadn’t—”

“Please don’t say that, Tenie. Please don’t. I knew we’d never get to be together, but I don’t regret falling for you. I don’t regret any of it.” Taeyong lets out a shuddery sigh and wipes the tears from his face, staining his cheeks with dirt.

Ten makes up his mind then. He may not be able to spend eternity with Taeyong as he so desperately wants and needs, but he’ll give his all to him. “Meet me tonight. In our secret spot.”

“Ok…”

Ten nears him and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek before standing and walking away to find his guard. Nerves build under his skin for the rest of the day as they prim and stuff him into the attire for his wedding and for the wedding night, of course, it all fits perfectly. It all makes his guts twist up and lurch. He nearly breaks down so many times, but he prides himself on being able to keep himself in check. He keeps glancing out towards the gardens, hoping to catch a glimpse of his lover. His parents keep yapping about _that_ man, Qian something. He could care less what his name is.

And then finally _finally_ , night falls and he’s left alone in his room. He’s in his pajamas, a golden silk robe, the sash tight around his waist. He peeks out when he hears his guard, who’s supposed to be standing post by his door, laughing and talking. He sees him flirting with one of the servants, Taeil is his name if he remembers correctly. He slowly steps out and very quietly closes the door as he sneaks out of the palace. There’s guards at every turn but he finally makes it to the rose garden aided by the light of the moon.

The bushes grow tall and no one knows of the small pocket of space within them, the perfect hiding spot. He finds Taeyong waiting for him, sitting and staring up at the star-dotted sky through a small space above.

“Yongie.”

“Tenie.” 

Taeyong smiles and hugs him close. Ten lets himself be held and holds Taeyong’s head close to his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his hair as he kneels in the dirt with him. He still smells of the sun and richness of the earth.

They don’t say anything else for a few moments, just hold each other tight like they so desperately want to do until their souls become one. The night is filled with the sounds of the jungle just outside their grounds. It all seems so peaceful. Like nothing else matters.

“What are we going to do?” Taeyong whispers finally. “Or… I know we can’t do anything, but I’ll belong to you, Tenie, always. All I am is yours—”

Ten kisses him before he can continue, before his words make him fall apart. He cups his face gently between his hands and nips his lip, smiling when it draws out a whine. They may not be able to change their future or run from this place, but he can give Taeyong all he is. He can give him the rights of a prince’s husband.

“As I am yours, Yongie, my love. I can’t give you the happy ending we deserve, but I can give you all I am now, if you desire it. In my heart and on my body, you will be my true and only love.” He leads Taeyong’s calloused hands to the ties of his robe. A gentle pull and the knot will come undone, he’ll be completely at Taeyong’s mercy.

He looks up at him with wide eyes, pink dusts his cheeks. Royalty reserve their firsts for their partners, their life-long companions. Anyone that comes after them is null. Taeyong knows this well. He gulps, “Tenie, are you sure?”

“Please. I know I am yours and that your love for me is real. I want you to be the one. I want to be one with you even if it’s just for tonight—” Taeyong seems to hesitate and Ten strokes his thumbs over his cheekbones—“Do one thing for me, Yongie: be selfish for once and take what’s yours.”

His words work like a charm and Taeyong rises up to sit on his heels. “My heart will only ever recognize you, my Tenie, always and forever.”

Ten smiles when Taeyong takes his hands to kiss them both over his knuckles adoringly. “And you are my one and only.”

Taeyong blushes and then finally with a gentle pull, undoes the sash around Ten’s waist. His robe comes open, revealing nothing underneath, nothing but his nude form seemingly glowing in the moonlight. Ten feels some shyness ebb into him. Sure, he has spent many nights wondering what it would be like to lay with Taeyong, but dreams and reality are two different things and his dreams could never have prepared him for the pure admiration in Taeyong’s eyes as they drink in every detail of his body. The shyness he felt turns into determination and Ten is nothing if not brazen. He lets the robe fall off his shoulders and removes the pins holding up his hair. It falls to mid-neck and Ten doesn’t account for it to be all wavy from sitting curled up. He grumbles in annoyance, running his fingers through it to make it appear somewhat presentable.

He stops and blushes pink when he hears Taeyong giggle softly. Taeyong pulls their bodies flush together with his arms wrapped around his waist and smiles down at him. “You look beautiful, my prince.”

“Liar. I can feel my hair is all… bleh.”

“And yet, my heart races still.”

Ten blushes, biting the inside of his cheek. “Smooth talker.”

“I only speak the truth.”

Ten pulls at the hem of Taeyong’s pants, “Come on. I want to see you too.”

Taeyong smiles and undoes his pants, removing them completely and laying them out on the dirt. Ten’s breath catches in his throat, heat rising through him at Taeyong’s nudity. His imagination didn’t do him justice at all. Taeyong grabs his robe and lays it out over his pants, making a soft place for him. He happily takes his hand and lays down on their clothes, the earth embraces his back. Taeyong is on his knees between his legs and finally lets his hands roam over his body, over his thighs and waist and navel, following the slight curves to his chest, rising and falling from the building excitement. He’s so hard when Taeyong takes his mouth, kissing him with pure need. He moans softly as his thumbs brush against his nipples, tweaking them lightly. His fingers brush against the family crest tattooed on his chest, a crescent moon, but he places no kisses on it because his allegiance is only to Ten.

The fire burning in his core turns into a furnace as Taeyong leaves a trail of kisses down his body, worshiping him until he’s taken his length between his lips, licking and suckling, stroking his hands up and down along his inner thighs as he bobs his head. Ten presses his lips together to keep from moaning, but small whines still escape him, tangling his fingers in Taeyong’s scruffy dark hair to keep himself tethered. Taeyong lets go of his member to press kisses to his thighs, holding his legs apart with a firm touch on his knees. His kisses trail lower over his taint and then he gasps as Taeyong turns him over onto his knees as if he weighs nothing at all.

“Tae?” He pants, already sweating.

“What’s wrong, Tenie?” His lover stills behind him, resting his hands gently on his hips, massaging slow circles into his bones.

“I want you already.”

“Patience, my love. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ten whines petulantly but has to muffle a gasp when Taeyong spreads his cheeks and runs his tongue over his taint and puckered entrance. He’s dripping with arousal as Taeyong licks and licks, finally breaching him with fingers when he’s nice and lubricated. He starts with one, thrusting it slowly and expertly. His free hand works at his member, stroking the hardness from base to tip until it and his hand are coated with precum. He’s always been so good with his hands.

Taeyong takes his time, adding more fingers slowly so Ten feels no pain, so that his cries are only of pleasure. He has four inside his beautiful prince, thrusting them slowly, admiring where he’s stretched around him and kissing praises onto his plump globes and the back of his thighs, spurred on by Ten’s breathy moans and groans.

“Tae,” he whines. “Please, Tae.” He hums in his throat when Taeyong pulls away. He hates the empty sensation and turns onto his side. Hands on his waist turn him completely onto his back. He watches as Taeyong strokes his hands over his hardness, standing straight between his muscular legs. He licks his palms and keeps stroking. Ten bends his legs in anticipation, spreading his thighs invitingly. His love finally scoots closer, leading the head of his length to his entrance. He sinks in inch by inch slowly with one hand on his member and the other holding him up over his body.

Ten moans and runs a hand over Taeyong’s trembling arm, feeling on his strength appreciatively until they’re pressed snug together. Taeyong lets out a choked pant and lowers himself onto his forearms. “Tenie.”

“I’m right here,” Ten smiles through the pleasure, stroking his hands over Taeyong’s cheeks, pulling gently to kiss him. Taeyong inches forward as they kiss, pressing further into Ten, who groans against his lips. Their chests rise and fall in time and they let go, giving in to each other completely. Taeyong thrusts steady and fast, filling Ten again and again perfectly. He groans against Ten’s neck, muffling himself against sweet honey skin, licking and kissing to catch the salt on his love, but he leaves no marks. Ten pants and whines into his ear, cries of true ecstasy only for him to hear.

He runs his hands over Taeyong’s curved back, hugging him closer. Their skin on skin contact isn’t enough, he wishes there were something more intimate than this, than the love they make. He wants to show off how flexible he is when Taeyong’s thrusts come faster, reach deeper. He stretches, going for a perfect split but Taeyong sits up, pulling his legs close, keeping him from stretching completely. He doesn’t realize why until Taeyong presses adoring kisses to his knees and his shins.

They’re still hidden in the bushes and while there is enough space for them to lay together, if they tried taking up more space, they’d end up pricked and scratched by all the thorns. Taeyong is still thinking of him and his well-being even in the throes of pleasure. Only him. Only Taeyong. His heart warms and fills completely. He reaches to try and pull him closer, but succeeds only in pressing his fingertips to his flexing navel.

He’s set to be married off to a strange foreigner tomorrow and become the king of Siam, but tonight he’s getting fucked in the dirt, instead of in the luxuries of the palace that will be his, and by a man he was never supposed to have fallen in love with. The thought fills him with happiness. How lucky his path should cross with Taeyong’s. He moans and moans wantonly, uncaring if he’s heard. His cries match his lover’s until they both reach their peak. Electric fire runs through him as he spills on his stomach, Taeyong kisses the whines from his lips as he spills his warm liquid love into him.

They pant and smile when their eyes meet, Taeyong’s arms come close, cradling him as he cups his face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. They huff out giggles and nuzzle their noses together.

They quiet suddenly when they hear the footsteps of two guards approaching them, walking along the path beside the roses. Taeyong shields him with his broad frame, pulling him close and staying absolutely still.

“Are you sure it was over here?”

“Yes, I’m sure. My ears know what they heard.”

“Well, I don’t see any cats. You should get your ears checked,” the guard chuckles and turns back around. The other guard grumbles and follows behind him.

The couple in the bushes hold their breath until they can no longer hear them and then exhale their relief. Taeyong begins to sit up but Ten’s fingers on his shoulders keep him down.

“Tenie, you have to get back in there. It won’t be long before morning comes. You need your rest—” he stops when he sees the tears in the corners of Ten’s eyes—“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Ten smiles even as the tears spill over his cheeks, “I’m fine, Yongie. I just… I wish there was more I could have done for you. You deserve more than this… than to watch me be with someone else. Nothing means more to me than you. Only you…”

“Tenie, it’s fine. Don’t worry about me. I know your love is true.” Taeyong smiles, stroking his tears away. He urges himself not to cry too. Of course, it’ll hurt to see Ten be married off to another man, but he still has years of memories to keep him company. He’ll still be able to see him. He kisses his chin, his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, and his lips. “You’re going to be a wonderful king, Tenie.”

Ten bites his tongue to keep another wave of tears from spilling and presses their faces together. Taeyong smiles against him and runs a hand through his hair, cradling his head as they exchange small kisses, promises that their hearts will always belong to the other. Taeyong helps him clean off with cloths he brought and helps him do his hair again, sliding the golden pins in where they belong. He ties the sash on his robe and presses one final kiss to his hand.

“You’re going to be amazing, Tenie. I love you, now go.”

“I’ll always love you, Yongie.”

“I know.” Taeyong smiles encouragingly.

Ten sighs, memorizing every one of his Taeyong’s features. He presses a kiss to his forehead and then turns away, leaving the rose bush behind. He makes it to his room where Johnny is still standing by the grand doors. He looks shocked to see him out and gapes, “Prince Ten, what happened to you?! You’re filthy.”

He looks down at the dirt stains on his yellow silk robe and splays his hands out over them. 

“I fell.”

…

With the rise of the sun, the Sinitic prince arrives with his entourage atop elephants. The radiant Prince Qian Kun. He offers gifts and riches from his homeland and in return he is offered a feast, kicking off the wedding ceremony. He rejects rest when his eyes land on Ten, more beautiful than any scrolls can describe.

Taeyong, for once, is required inside the palace. He’s given a nice uniform to wear and the task of decorating with flowers, particularly the hall before the new royal couple’s room. He uses rose petals to make a path along with yellow and orange flowers. And then, the couple, through with the ceremony, starts towards the room to consummate their union.

The old king marches ahead of them in a hurry, making them stand in rows to pay their respects. Taeyong ends up beside Johnny, Ten’s former personal guard. It all happens in a blur. The speech by his majesty and the celebratory music. But Taeyong felt like time came to a standstill when his eyes finally caught sight of his Ten. Dressed in a beautiful yellow suit, elegant and yet strong all at the same time. The golden pins have been replaced with silver ones and his ears sport studs of gold and diamonds. The makeup accentuates his eyes and every perfect feature of his face. He is arm in arm with that foreign prince, all smiles in his military suit, sporting countless medals. They slowly walk towards the room and they bow as they pass them by until the double doors of their suite have been closed.

He thinks the king will dismiss them, but the minutes drag on and he stands by the doors, pressing his ear against them. He hurries away from them as the foreign prince bursts through the doors, a cloth hastily wrapped around his hips and an angry expression on his face, yelling rapidly in Mandarin.

Taeyong blinks a few times in surprise and nudges Johnny’s side. “What’d he say?”

“I think he just said he’s not a virgin.” Johnny arches a brow down at Taeyong, who seems to shrivel up.

“T-They can tell that?”

The foreign prince angrily gestures at the old king, who is just as surprised as he is. Ten inches towards the open doors, holding the white blankets up and wrapped around to cover his nude form. His eyes are smiling and there’s a smirk on his red lips, making contact with his favorite blushing gardener.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, what'd you think?  
> I keep getting ideas and dumping them on here, so I hope it's enjoyable for some of you. If it's not, I'm sorry but I am not gonna stop uploading. Taeten deserve these stories.


End file.
